Heart of a Demon Ninja
by FantasyWriter345
Summary: When Kagome is attacked by a snake yōkai, she is saved by a demon ninja. But this ninja looks somewhat familiar to her. Some characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But OCs belong to me. Rate M in later chapters.
1. A Familiar Shadow

Chapter 1: A Familiar Shadow

Kagome sat on the edge of the hot spring, thinking about where her life was going. She was angry at Inuyasha again. The guy would not let them rest until they found a jewel shard. She had to 'sat' him until he was unconscious. She sighed as she bathed. It's been four years since they've been searching for the jewel shards and looking for the whereabouts of Naraku. Inuyasha was hell bent on finding both of them. What's his hurry anyway? It's not like Naraku is going to reveal himself any time soon. So far, only his followers have shown up and attacked them.

Not to mention Kikyō. Whenever she was in the area, Inuyasha would abandon the camp and go off to see her. It was like the pack meant nothing to him. Almost like he was just using them for his advantages. She got out of the hot spring and started to dry off. After that, she put on her priestess robes. The only difference was that her hakama was sapphire blue. Suddenly, she sensed a large amount of youki nearby. She quickly grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. Then a snake yōkai appeared. To her point of view, he was extremely ugly.

"Well, look at what I just found. A beautifully delicious looking miko." The snake said, as he licked his lips, "You smell quite delectable, my dear."

"Sorry, but I don't plan on becoming someone's dinner." Kagome said as she released her arrow. The arrow purified his right arm. The snake demon suddenly grew angry as his eyes turned red. She quickly put the barrier up as he was about to attack her. He kept smashing his fists into barrier. Kagome knew that she couldn't keep it up for long. Then her barrier finally broke.

"Now I have you." The snake said as he reached for her. All of a sudden, the snake's left arm was cut off. The snake demon screamed in pain as blood was spilling from his arm. A hooded figure appeared in front of Kagome. The figure headed towards the snake demon and disappeared. The snake demon was slashed in half and the hooded figure stood over it. She was slightly grossed out by the carcass of the snake demon. Then she looked up at the hooded figure who saved her. The figure was dressed like a ninja of some sort. He took off the hood that covered his face.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked. He had long light green hair that was braided, green eyes, pointy ears, and three dark blue stripes on his face. One on his forehead that went straight down, one on each cheek that pointed towards his nose. He looked familiar to her somehow.

"I'm fine." Kagome said, "But who are you?"

"I'm Seishirou. I'm a demon ninja." Seishirou said.

"A demon ninja?" Kagome asked, shocked. She didn't expect to meet another demon ninja. Well, the only ones she met were Hoshiyomi and his demon ninja followers. It was a really bad encounter. It took a lot of power to defeat him and his followers. Then her eyes widened as a thought came to her:

 _Wait a minute...is this guy related to Hoshiyomi?_

"Seishirou, do you know Hoshiyomi by any chance?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, he was my older brother." Seishirou said. Suddenly, all of the blood was drained from Kagome's face. She _really_ didn't expect to meet a relative of Hoshiyomi. Was he going to kill her if he finds out that she was involved his older brother's defeat? Kagome bowed towards Seishirou and said, "I'm sorry for your brother's death."

"Please raise your head, miko." Seishirou said, "It had to be done."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused as she stood back up.

"The Naginata of Kenkon was making him go mad. If Tsukiyomi hadn't sealed him, he probably would have killed his clan or worse Tsukiyomi." Seishirou said.

"I see." Kagome said, "But he was able to find peace in the end."

"I'm glad." Seishirou said, giving a small smile, "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Kagome." Kagome said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." Seishirou said.

"Likewise, Seishirou." Kagome said.

"Well, I should be on my way." Seishirou said. All of a sudden, his stomach growled.

"How about I give you something to eat before you go?" Kagome asked.

"I would be honored, Kagome." Seishirou said.

"By the way, you might want to be careful around Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Why?" Seishirou asked, his brow arched.

"He has no manners and sometimes be brash." Kagome said.

"Really?" Seishirou asked, "Isn't he suppose to be respectful towards his pack?" Seishirou asked.

"Apparently, he knows nothing about respect." Kagome said, "Don't worry, if he starts being rude to you, I'll give him a piece of my mind." Kagome said.

"I would appreciate that, Kagome." Seishirou said.


	2. A Ninja Pack Member

Chapter 2: A Ninja Pack Member

Kagome and Seishirou heading towards her camp where her comrades were. When the two of them arrived, they noticed that Inuyasha was still unconscious (which was a good thing). Miroku and Sango were watching the fish cook while Shippo and Kirara were sitting beside Sango.

"Kagome-chan, you're back. How was your...bath?" Sango asked before she noticed that Seishirou was standing next to Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, who is that?" Miroku asked, pointing at Seishirou.

"This is Seishirou. He helped me defeat a snake yōkai that tried to attack me after I got out of the springs." Kagome said, "Seishirou, these are my pack members."

"I'm Miroku." Miroku said.

"I'm Sango." Sango said.

"I'm Shippo and this is Kirara." Shippo said while gesturing Kirara who was sitting next to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Seishirou said, bowing at the waist.

"Likewise, Seishirou-san." Miroku said.

"But who's the one that's lying face down in the ground?" Seishirou asked with his brow arched while pointing at Inuyasha.

"That's Inuyasha." Kagome said in a flat tone.

"Inuyasha? The second son of the late Lord Inu no Taishō?" Seishirou asked.

"Hai." Kagome said.

"I hope that you don't take this offensively, but he looks rather weak in order to be put down by those seals." Seishirou said.

"I fully agree with you, Seishirou. It's a good thing too." Kagome said.

"Really?" Seishirou asked, brow arched.

"Hai, the only thing he does is get into unnecessary fights, causes trouble, hardly looks after the pack, treats us like slaves, cares about the jewel shards and his beloved Kikyō." Kagome said. The other pack members were shocked at this. They have never heard of Kagome speak so low about Inuyasha before. Well, everything she had said about him was true. They have noticed for a while that Inuyasha had been neglecting his duty as the alpha of the pack. Kagome was more of the leader than he was.

"Seishirou-san?" Miroku asked.

"Hai?" Seishirou asked.

"Do you happen to know Hoshiyomi?" Miroku asked.

"Hai, he was my older brother." Seishirou said.

" **EH?!** " Everyone, except Kagome, exclaimed at the news. They didn't know that this guy was related to Hoshiyomi!

"Don't worry, I don't blame any of you for his death." Seishirou said. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Seishirou-san!" Shippo said.

"You're welcome." Seishirou said with a closed eye smile. Then the sound of someone groaning broke the short moment of silence between everyone.

"Do you think we should take the seals off?" Sango asked.

"I think so. But if he causes more trouble, put the seals back on." Kagome said.

"Sounds like a good plan, Lady Kagome." Miroku said with a closed eye wistful smile. He took off the seals that binded Inuyasha to the ground. He groaned as he lifted his head up from the ground. He looked all around to get his bearings right. Then he set his sight on Kagome and Seishirou.

"Hey, wench! Who the heck is that guy?" Inuyasha asked as he quickly stood up on his two feet and pointed at Seishirou.

"This is Seishirou. I invited him to have dinner with us." Kagome said.

"Well, he's not wanted here! So make him leave!" Inuyasha said.

"No." Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"He helped me defeat a snake yōkai that nearly tried to kill me. In repayment, I'm letting him have dinner with us." Kagome said.

"Well of course you needed help. You'll always be weak. Kikyō is, after all, stronger than you, wench." Inuyasha huffed with his arms crossed. There was a silence between all of the pack members. Inuyasha was not liking the silence, slowly turned towards Kagome, whose bangs covered her sapphire blue eyes.

" _Inuyasha_." Kagome said in a low, dark, and dangerous tone.

"W-Wait, Kagome. I-I did-" Inuyasha began to say as he started to back with his hands in front of him.

" _OSUWARI!_ "

A loud 'thud' echoed throughout the forest. Inuyasha groaned at the pain of his body hitting the ground. He should have known that if he angered Kagome that this would be the end result.

"Miroku." Kagome said.

"On it, Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he took out the seals and placed them on Inuyasha.

"Let's have dinner, shall we?" Kagome asked. Seishirou nodded. Then Kagome and Seishirou sat down near the fire and started to eat the fish that Sango handed out to all of them.

* * *

"I thank you very much for sharing your meal with me." Seishirou said as he bowed at the waist.

"You're welcome, Seishirou. We were glad to have your company as well." Kagome said, "Sorry that Inuyasha was very rude to you."

Inuyasha was _still_ sealed to the ground. Well, he was there the whole time as they ate dinner. To their point of view, Inuyasha needed to learn some manners if he wanted to eat with them.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Seishirou said with a closed eye smile.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Positive." Seishirou said.

"Well, if you ever in the area, you'll be welcomed to join us." Kagome said.

"Yeah! We won't mind." Shippo said.

"I thank you once more." Seishirou said.

"How about you join us?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Seishirou asked, blinked.

"Have you ever heard of Naraku and the Shikon jewel shards?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, I have. I can't believe that filthy hanyō is causing so much trouble for so many innocent lives. Not to mention that most yokai are cheating in strength with Shikon jewel shards in order to become powerful. It's dishonorable." Seishirou said with his arms crossed.

"That's our job." Miroku said.

"Huh?" Seishirou asked.

"Let's just say that we all have a score to settle with Naraku and we're trying to prevent him from gaining any jewel shards." Kagome said.

"But how can you purify the tainted jewel shards? Only the Shikon Miko is capable of doing so." Seishirou said.

"Kagome-chan is actually the Shikon Miko." Sango said.

"Really?!" Seishirou exclaimed. He never would have thought that he would meet the Shikon Miko is person! Not to mention that Kagome is the Shikon Miko. But he didn't know why these individuals were after Naraku. Perhaps they would fill him in on it.

"What's the score that you need to settle with Naraku?" Seishirou asked, curious as he sat down next to Kagome once more.

"He destroyed my village and is controlling my little brother with a tainted jewel shard." Sango said.

"Naraku put a curse known as the wind tunnel on my family. If I don't defeat him soon, I will be sucked into it and die." Miroku said.

"I see." Seishirou said. It made sense. These two humans are after revenge. But why was Kagome and Shippo involved?

"I have to purify all of the jewel shards that Naraku has and make the jewel whole once more. Then I'll get rid of it." Kagome said.

"Hm. But why is Shippo-kun with you?" Seishirou asked. He was wondering why the kit was hanging around with a miko.

"Kagome adopted me after my father was killed by two yōkai brothers known as the Thunder Brothers." Shippo said, "And I decided to follow her ever since."

"She's like a mother to you, right?" Seishirou asked.

"Hai! She's the best mom ever!" Shippo said, wrapping his arms around Kagome's neck. Kagome was smiling at the kit's affections.

"I bet she is." Seishirou said, smiling at the scene.

"So what do you say?" Kagome asked.

"Are you sure?" Seishirou asked.

"We could use your help, Seishirou-san." Miroku said, "But you're more than welcomed to help us in our cause."

"But what about Inuyasha?" Seishirou asked, pointing at the unconscious and sealed to the ground hanyō.

"Don't worry, I'll handle him, Seishirou." Kagome said.

"If you're sure, Kagome." Seishirou said.

"I'm absolutely sure, Seishirou." Kagome said.

"Alright then. I shall join you on your quest to defeat Naraku." Seishirou said.

"Great! Welcome aboard Seishirou!" Kagome said.

"Thank you, Kagome." Seishirou said.


End file.
